


The Tale of the Magic Doll

by InfernumLilith



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Memories, Queerplatonic Relationships, Revelations, a trip down memory lane, bisque dolls, marith, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith
Summary: Mary explains the reason behind her collection of bisque dolls to Lilith.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Tale of the Magic Doll

“Lilith?”

“Hmm?” Lilith hummed absentmindedly as she glared at the box sitting on her lap. The two women were enjoying their cups of tea in silence, the crackling embers in the fireplace bringing a soft glow on their faces. It brought enough light on Lilith’s face for Mary to notice the nervous look in her eyes.

“What’s in the box?” she asked curiously.

“Oh that.” Lilith cleared her throat. Her hands grabbed on each side of the box with more force than necessary. She placed it between them on the couch. “A gift. For you.”

It was unexpected but quite welcoming on Mary’s part. A soft smile brightened her features when she reached out for the box. She lifted the lid and peered inside. A gasp slipped past her lips when she picked up the doll and brought her on her lap. “A bisque doll?” the happiness on the teacher’s face was enough for Lilith to take a breath and smile back.

“I couldn’t help but notice how fond you are of them so I thought this would fit well in your collection.”

“Yes.” Mary smiled admiring the doll. She brushed her fingertips over the brown silky curls, fond but somewhat haunting memories resurfacing with each stroke. “This reminds me of the first bisque doll I’ve ever received. The cause of, dare I say it, obsession over bisque dolls.” Mary blushed softly.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing about it.” The subtle suggestion slipped from Lilith’s lips before she had a chance to think about it, but the demoness always looked for an opportunity to learn more about Mary’s past. It should have been expected.

Mary hesitated. The story hadn’t been shared with anyone before. Lilith, of course, wasn’t just anyone. She was a very important person in Mary’s life. Even though the teacher had no name for what Lilith was to her, she was fairly certain that she was more important than just a friend. In a way Lilith was the only person Mary shared everything with; which was why Mary took a deep breath and got rid of her hesitations.

“Telling me is not obligatory, my dear. If you are not ready to reveal this part of your past, you shouldn’t push yourself.” Lilith assured her but Mary shut it down with a shake of her head.

“I want to. It’s just that I have confusing feelings about these particular memories.” She sighed with her head bowed. “And I haven’t told a soul before.”

“What do you mean?” Lilith tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

Instead of answering, Mary begun narrating the memory of the encounter that played a big part of her life. “I was 11 when the doll came into my possession. I was separated from my parents during an outing. I can’t even recall how. I found myself in a dark alley in an attempt to find them again. I was never brave or fearless; in fact it was quite the opposite. At times my own shadow scared me to death. That’s something I always hated.” Lilith wanted to reach out at her and provide some comfort but Mary seemed too focused and she didn’t want to interrupt her. She sat there quietly and nodded in an attempt to show her that she was listening. Not that Mary noticed. She hadn’t taken her eyes away from the dainty doll on her lap.

“I curled up into myself and I started crying quietly which was when I heard a set of heels clicking against the cement and coming towards me. When they stopped in front of me, I hesitantly looked up. Even though my vision was blurry and it’s been so many years since then, I still remember the woman that approached me. She was so beautiful and flawless; it was as if she had just stepped out of a painting.” At the description of the woman, Lilith shifted absentmindedly. Neither of them noticed.

“She asked me what was wrong. When I explained, she pulled me up and placed the doll in my hands. She explained that the doll would take me where I needed to go and she made me promise to never lose it because it was a special doll. I was too star struck to do anything but nod.” Lilith couldn’t deny the sense of déjà vu Mary’s story forced upon her.

“I take it that you found your parents afterwards though?” Lilith asked with half a mind searching for the origin of the déjà vu.

“I did.”

“But why would that give you confusing feelings. I am afraid, I don’t understand. Although I can see why you would become obsessed with the collection of bisque dolls.” Lilith pointed out.

“That wasn’t when it started.” Mary brushed the dress with her fingertips.

“No?”

Mary shook her head. “It was a few months after I turned 18. Even though I hadn’t lost the doll, I had stored it into a box under my bed for years. One night, while I was leaving the movie theatre, I had just finished watching a horror film by myself, I decided to take a shortcut through the park; which now I realize how stupid it was.” Mary’s fingers tightened their grip around the doll’s dress while her body started trembling.

“I was intercepted by two men.” When her voice started trembling, a variety of different scenarios intruded Lilith’s mind. She tightened her fists with such strength that she felt her nails burying themselves painfully into her skin.

“My terror was so out of control that I felt I was seconds away from blacking out. I can’t even remember how the doll appeared into my hands out of nowhere and I don’t think they noticed either. It was possible that they were almost too drunk to stand.”

“Mary, did they-” Lilith paused in an attempt to control her anger. “-forced themselves on you?” she finished through gritted teeth.

“No. They never got the chance. One of them reached out to rip the doll away from me while the other grabbed my shoulder. Everything happened so fast after that. It came with a bright glow, which until years later I thought I imagined, and two sickening cracks that still haunt me sometimes.”

“They were killed? By the doll?” Lilith concluded, her eyes widening at the thought.

“They did.” Mary nodded. “Their necks were bent in such a twisted way.” Mary’s body shuddered so violently that the doll slipped from her lap onto the couch. “I couldn’t explain it then but I guess it was magic that protected me that night.”

Lilith reached out and caught her hand gently in an attempt to ground her and calm her. She brushed her thumb over her wrist. “It was certainly magic. Familiar magic. Do you still have the doll, Mary?”

“I do. I was never without it after that. I tried and tried to make sense of what happened. The hours I spent researching of course didn’t give me a result and then it only turned into a hunt of another similar doll. In the end, I grew so fond of them that I turned them into a collection that always brought me comfort.”

“Could you retrieve it for me?” Lilith asked with a weird smile.

Mary furrowed her brows in question but nodded nonetheless. When she handed her to Lilith, the doll glowed softly. The teacher gasped.

“Do you know why you couldn’t find a similar one, Mary?” at her negative shake of her head, Lilith elaborated. “Because this doll is one of a kind.”

“How do you know?” Mary voiced in question.

“Because I am the one who created it to help a frightened mortal little girl.”

“You knew?”

“That you were the little girl I helped back then?” At Mary’s affirmative nod, Lilith shook her head.

“No. Not until a few moments ago. But I can see that I made the right choice back then even if I had my doubts.”

“So we met in the past. Before everything that currently happened.” Lilith nodded with certainty. “What does that mean? For us?”

“I don’t know.” Lilith stood in front of Mary and interlocked their fingers together while her other hand held the doll between then.

“What I do know is that we will figure it out together.”


End file.
